creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Subject "Arrowhead"
The following are collected video and journal logs from various different employees at our own Blackshire Facility, all regarding the infamous Subject A1, also known as "Arrowhead." '' ''As you may know, Arrowhead has recently been reported to have escaped our containment and has even been said to be roaming and stalking the citizens of towns and cities across the world. We can safely reassure you that this is not the case at all. Arrowhead HAS been exterminated, and there is absolutely nothing to worry about from it. The following information is solely for the purpose of those who are curious about it all and want to put it to rest. ''-Dexter Farren, CEO of Clover Labs'' Video Logs 'Recording #001' youthful, tan man with short black hair stares into the camera "Okay, this is Video Log 1. It is the ██ of September, 20██. This is the head of Research & Development at the Blackshire Facility. My name is Dr. Philips. I believe me and my team have made a certain... discovery, that is vital to the success of Project 5." out of the way of the camera to reveal a dimly lit, square room almost completely devoid of furniture. A humanoid figure sits at the middle, strapped to a horizontal metal chair with iron cuffs camera focuses in more on the strange creature. Although its face is completely covered and its body is fully locked down, a tall, masculant form is easily decipherable. Strange groans and mumbles are present "Here is Subject A1, or as we like to call him, "Arrowhead." You will see why in just a minute! However, we'd first like to focus on what makes this subject so... remarkable." presses a button on a remote and the chair slowly squeaks into a vertical position, allowing full view of A1's physical stature "Most noticeable upon first sight is the subject's height. When correct posture is forced, it has been measured at 3.6 meters, utterly dwarfing even the tallest of our staff here. Additionally, a very odd skin coloration is quite prominent. As you can see, different shades of yellow occur across seemingly random points of the body. Upon touch, it has a rough, almost rotten texture." moves positions "Also to be pointed out is the long arms and rather short legs in comparison to the torso and head." produces a small pointing stick and gestures with it "The arms are elongated to an abnormally large 3 meters, whereas his legs only measure 1.6 meters in length. This causes the arms to widely swing from side to side when the subject walks, and an almost ragdoll-like circling when running or sprinting. Both of the Subject's hands have 4 fingers and 2 opposable thumbs, all of which have a razor-sharp, at least 2 centimeter long claw protruding from them. However, it should be noted that, for some reason, it only has 4 toes on each foot, all of which lack any claws or nails." returning the long chair back to a horizontal position with the remote, he then returns to the camera and moves it over to a set of monitors in the corner of the room that seemingly appears out of no where. He goes over to the monitors and activates a tape with a VCR "As you will soon see, the subject runs incredibly fast despite it's short legs. We have clocked speeds of up to 31 KM/h." of the screens light up at once and a 4 x 6 meter rectangular room is visible from several different camera angles across the monitors. Subject "Arrowhead" is visible in full form, with a tall, spear-shaped head (hence its name). On its face are 3 bug-like eyes that seem to be constantly analyzing their surroundings and that appear to glow green when in darkness. A small, circular mouth with dozens of shark-like teeth roars with a mix of anger and sorrow "Firstly, in this tape, we test the physical endurance of the subject. Active medical teams remain just outside in case of any severe injury in order to maintain subject's optimal health. First, we use basic 9mm parabellum rounds..." the tape, an automated MP5K SMG is unveiled from the back wall. The subject examines it curiously. Suddenly, a single round is fired from the weapon and makes contact with the subject's chest. The subject appears to be slightly startled for a second, however quickly regains its composure. No other signs of injury are apparent. Following this, another 10 rounds are discharged into the lower and upper torso of the subject. While it again appears rather dazed and confused for a few long moments, it immediately recovers and begins trying to attack the firearm. The gun returns back into its place in the wall and the subject ignores it after that. Again, no signs of physical damage are apparent. Philips fast-forwards through several other similar tests. "We will skip most of the other recordings as they all appeared to have the same result. It seems that the subject's skin- upon closer inspection- contains a newly discovered element that we have come to call "Teron." This element causes change on a molecular scale. While it is normally inactive, if even a tiny amount of force is applied to it, it almost instantaneously creates extreme shifts in its density and essentially makes it very difficult to penetrate. Because of this, the subject's skin functions as a very strong natural armor of sorts. As you saw, it made low caliber rounds- such as 9mm- almost completely ineffective against it. Testing it against more higher caliber rounds such as 7.62 NATO did generate a small amount of physical damage after 8-9 shots, however the subject fully healed less than an hour later. While we have come to the conclusion that it is most definitely killable, it would take several extremely high powered military-grade weapons firing on it at once to even incapacitate it." sound of a door opening interrupts Dr. Philips. A disembodied voice mumbles something incoherent "This successfully confirms the end of Log 1." Philips hurriedly shuts the recording off. 'Recording #002' focuses in on a short steel table, with two men on either side facing each other. On the left is Dr. Philips, on the right, Dr. Horrigan; an old, wrinkled man with thick gray hair neatly combed over on his shiny scalp, topped off with a bushy mustache laying plump across his pale lips. He turns to face the camera "Alright, welcome to anyone who may be watching! This is senior Science & Biology manager at the Blackshire Facility. You may call me Dr. Horrigan. It is the... ████ of October, 20██. I am here with my fellow R&D head, Dr. Philips!" cheerfully gestures at Philips to begin speaking "Yes. Today we are here to discuss the ever increasing... difficulties, that we are having with our own little Subject Arrowhead, correct?" "Ah yes, indeed!" "Maybe we could explain these difficulties for anyone who may have the convenience of watching this?" slight edge creeps into Philip's voice, although Horrigan remains cheerful. "Of course! As it turns out, Arrowhead happens to be strong. Stronger than we could have ever imagined, in fact. I believe that in Philip's own video log just a couple weeks ago, he explained the element of Teron in the subject's skin, and the effect it was having on it, making him a tough little son of a bitch to kill! However, it has surprised us in more ways than we had thought possible. When we say it is strong, we don't actually mean strong in terms of muscle mass- although this is a very true fact, given its limbs have been measured to hit at up to 7,000 PSI. We mean strong in terms of intelligence. It was able to learn several English words, phrases, and commands within two hours. The way it acts calmly, and sometimes even strategically in many situations gives us a hint that it may be holding back more than we believe. And finally, the incident that went on just 6 hours ago..." clears his throat loudly "I'll take this one, if you don't mind, Horrigan. As you said, just a little over 6 hours ago there was a certain... what's the word? Event, that nearly resulted in contamination- and possible killing- of the facility and everyone in it. The subject- Arrowhead- was apparently testing its containment room's walls for fragile sections. When looking back on security footage, it appears "Arrowhead" knew it was being watched and was very subtly knocking on various different parts of the wall, just every once in a while; similar to a child trying to steal a cookie without being noticed. Long story short, it was actually able to realize when a wall was more hollow than the others and had something behind it. This could point at either an extremely acute sense of hearing, a more intelligent mind than it's are letting on, or both. But the point is, it was able to put a gigantic hole in the wall and escape. It was noted that it didn't burst out and go on a killing spree like any normal animal would have done. As Dr. Horrigan pointed out, it almost seemed to be reacting in a strategic way. It had done everything as silently as possible, and was always very perceptive and hesitant when ever it was about to enter a new room. Also noted is its seemingly new ability to stick itself to walls, similar to insects. Instead of moving right along on the ground, it would go on the walls and ceilings, trying to be stealthy. It really was assessing its situation in an intelligent manner. It knew it was outnumbered, it knew it was outgunned. So it went with the most logical move." Philips points back at Dr. Horrigan after sipping some water from his small plastic cup. "Thank you, Philips, now where was I? Oh, yes! I have some very... interesting, if rather disturbing, ''camera footage to show all of you!" camera is rotated to the right to reveal a large, square monitor. Dr. Horrigan is already putting a tape into a VCR somewhere below "If anyone happens to have an easily upset stomach, I'd advise you to turn away!" black-and-white footage takes over the screen. It appears to be coming from a camera mounted on the upper part of a wall in a medical station. Arrowhead is fully visible, slowly creeping on a ceiling just above. Suddenly, a squad of about 4 men all equipped with heavy kevlar armor and armed with military assault rifles break through a large door behind it. Although no sound can be heard, the loud cracks of gunshots are guaranteed to be taking place. "Here, you can see Arrowhead's incredible agility and reaction speed..." instantly, Arrowhead darts down to the floor below the cover of a large steel desk. One of the men, apparently the leader, runs forward to attack, appearing to tell the men behind him to spread out. The moment he locates Arrowhead, he is already dead, his entire head brutally ripped off and mutilated by the creature's deadly circular mouth. It consumes the whole thing, helmet, skin, hair, skull, brain, almost immediately and then begins to practically zoom around the entire room. Within seconds, all 3 of the remaining security men are covered in their own blood, laying on the ground, dead. Arrowhead begins to feed on them when it pauses and seems to hesitate. It slowly moves down to a corner of the room, out of sight of the security camera. For a few very long seconds, nothing happens. And then, as unpredictably as possible, the large bug-like eyes of Arrowhead pop in front of the camera. It appears to do nothing more than stare into the lense for a few moments, the green glow of the eyes easily visible despite the lack of color. Suddenly, a massive, monster-like hand bashes the camera, and the screen turns into static camera rotates back to the table as Dr. Philips swears and mumbles something silently Horrigan appears to have fallen out of his chair, and is just getting up, readjusting his glasses. "Hehehe, it still gets me! Anyway, in this clip we have discovered the true agile prowess of Arrowhead. We knew it could run fast- but this jumping and darting everywhere with such velocity and precision! Why, if it didn't seem so scary, it'd be magnificent!" chuckles uneasily to himself before continuing "Anyway, this is also the first time that Arrowhead seems to have readily and willingly consumed anything. We have tried offering it everything from raw steaks to fish to even fresh fruits and vegetables, but we have had to force-feed it in order to keep it from starving. But as seen on the first man and later discovered on the other dead security officers, it seemed to have wolfed down the cranial areas of the body- although ignoring everything else. It also never vomited back out any of the substances that it other wise should have, such as the combat helmets." seems to be done talking. Philips begins "Well, I believe that's all for today. Luckily we have learned something from this and are maintaining much higher security on the subject now. Luckily, it appears to be easily sedated after just 5 tranq darts, which at least gives us an easier way to temporarily defeat it. This is Dr. Philips and Dr. Horrigan signing off." of the men nod to each other, after which Horrigan shuts off the camera. 'Recording #003' camera starts off shaking wildly. Dr. Philips is staring into the lens, looking a little rugged. He appears to be running and is breathing heavily "This... is Dr. Philips. The date is October █, 20██ Subject arrowhead has... escaped again. For real, this time. It has breached through to the ground floor of the facility. They're... They're trying to cover it up. They want to make it look as if nothing ever happened. They... can't. Only I know the truth." stops running as he enters a new room. Some voices are heard talking to him. "Oh... no. No, no, no. We cannot let it be killed. It must not be killed. For the sake of humanity!" disembodied voice becomes a little more clear. It has both a confused and argumentative tone. "No... you don't understand! We must abort Project 5... we must! There is more to Arrowhead than you could ever possibly comprehend. Killing it will do far, far more damage than it ever could staying alive. Oh, what will we do? It has become immune to any kind of sedative, it's growing stronger each day. We can no longer contain it. We're all doomed! Doomed..." voice is now fully audible "Look, Dr. Philips, I know you're supposed to be the specialist on this thing and all, but I can't see how anything worse could come out of killing it than letting it rip off all of our skulls and leaving the rest of our bodies left to rot in this god-forsaken facility! I don't care what you say, god dammit, as head of security I am going to put this fucking thing down if it's the last thing I do!" Philips is now fully panicked. He seems to be analyzing something in his head "Alright, fine. You really want me to tell you? Really?" "Yes, fucking really, doc." takes a deep breath and begins speaking. "Alright. Over the past week or so we have been studying more into the biological origins of the subject. I'll skip through most of the science seeing as you probably won't care, but the point is, Arrowhead is not from our planet. Not our world. Not our dimension. Not our universe. Period. It isn't an abomination, or a mutant, or... or some kind of alien. It... we just can't explain it. But we have found something big. If, upon the event arrowhead is killed..." camera seems to forcibly cut off. It appears as if someone did a poor editing job afterwards to try and hide something. It comes back on after Dr. Philips explains "So, Jon, go the fuck ahead. You and your team kill it with your missiles and your machine guns. Because, I assure you, it ''will be the very last thing that you ever do. Along with everyone else in this facility." a long moment, silence hangs over the room. Then, Jon is heard sighing. "Look, doc... I... just don't know what to do. I'm scared as hell. I don't know if I'll ever see my kids, or my wife, again. I don't know if I'll ever be able to hang out with my friends again. But I will tell you one thing. I am not just going to sit back and let that little fuck eat our brains without putting up a god damn fight first." a loud creaking noise is heard from another room. A deafening inhuman screech is heard as Jon and the other security team members start to prepare. "You know what? Fine. Just... fine. But I'm leaving. I'm done with this. Project 5... we were supposed to be using it to help people. Agility, speed, strength, endurance, intelligence... we were going to extract them all, put them into humans. Cure disabilities and, and make real-life superheroes. Create the ultimate soldiers and scientists. But I see now that that could never happen. If something's too good to be true... we were fucked from the start. I want to announce, here and now, my official resignation as head of Research & Development at the Clover Labs Blackshire Facility." Philips gives the camera to Jon, at which point he holds his hands up in surrender. He then slowly leaves as the camera is shut off 'Recording #004' film starts off immediately showing the bloody and bruised face of Jon, who appears to be lying down against a wall "This is... (fits of coughing ensue, and then slowly leave)... Jon D. Hemston, head of security at the Blackshire Facility. I... I am the only survivor left (another fit of strong hacking begins and small flecks of blood appear flying out of Jon's mouth). This... this "Arrowhead" or whatever hell it is has killed everyone currently inside of the facility. I am the only person remaining. I have been... badly wounded. Fuckin' thing threw me into a table and broke about half of my ribs. Probably gave me a concussion (a few coughs set in). I... I don't know what happened. I was out of it. After Dr. Philips gave me the camera, he walked about ten feet out of the room before that thing ripped out his throat. Then it assaulted me and my team, throwing me into one of the lab tables like I said before. One of my guys helped me up and set me against this wall, told me I'd be okay before his head had been ripped off and his hot, salty blood rained down on my kevlar vest (small tears begin forming in the corners of his eyes). I don't know why the thing hasn't killed me yet. Heard... heard it was actually smart. Could solve problems, think logically. Could even learn language in the span of a couple days. It was... horrifying, hearing this alien... thing taunt us in our own language, making deeply guttural and otherworldy noises that just barely seemed to form into understandable speech. The fucking thing... (he begins chuckling softly, then stops and groans in pain)... it swore at us! It was like the end of Predator, only ten times as terrifying. "You sons of bitches are next!" it had said (he shakes his head in shock and gives a sorrowful sigh). I don't know if... if I'll ever see my wife or my beautiful daughters again (he is clearly holding back a torrent of tears), but I just want to say that if anyone manages to find this... please tell them. Tell them I love them more than anything in the world. Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't be there for 'em. Tell them..." abruptly stops talking and goes dead silent, barely even seeming to breathe. The lights go out and everything becomes nearly pitch black, and it is silent for a few seconds before a sinister, gravelly voice begins speaking from somewhere, still seeming to struggle a bit with English. "So you are... Jon? The head of security at this sad excuse for a facility? I had thought the humans would be better than this! (It seems to break out in a very odd, low kind of chuckle before continuing on). I mean, you didn't even offer a... challenge, I believe the word would be? I... apologize. This has been a very strange langauge to have learned. Still, it is an immensely... enjoyable experience taunting you humans in your own primitive form of speech. Quite fun to have... terrified, you! Did make up for being locked up in that... dreadful experimental phase. What kind of a lab puts one of its most valuable subject at risks of harm by... shooting at them? Even if the weapons are rather basic." "You fucking... you fucking sad, sad excuse for an abomination! What do you hope to accomplish by simply murdering everybody within reach? What could you possibly hope for (Jon appears to be getting extremely angry)!?" "Ooh, the human has... insulted me! I am so... offended (''Arrowhead seems to begin cackling maniacally, though it sounds very deep and insect-like)!" "Well then, you piece of refuse! Come down here and bite my fucking head off! Do it! DO IT!" "Wow, what's this? A human not being.... ''afraid of their death? This is rather... rather, unique, if I do say so myself! In fact, if I were to show an... emotional ''response, than I would even say that it's rather... ''heartwarming! In fact, it's so heartwarming I'm going to leave you alone! I will not kill you. I will simply leave this facility, and you can... continue your life as normal once I am gone. Mind you, these so called... Clover Labs? They will try to cover this up. I expect you may get slightly... angry ''at them for doing so, however I just thought I'd give you a fair bit of advisory... ''warning before I went ahead and left. But there is one condition. You must let me see that device you are talking to." "What the hell is this, huh? You're just gonna leave, while I get to sit here and wait for someone to come rescue me? This... this is ludicrous! And how will I know you won't just kill me later on? Maybe you'll get my family too, huh? This a set-up!?" sounds eerily close, almost as if it's right up against Jon's ears. I make no... promises that I will not track you down and kill you later. In fact, it is my goal to do this for the majority of humanity, and you will likely be included in that bunch. But for now, and the upcoming days and weeks, you will be fine. Free to go back to your... family and children. ''Never quite understood why humans held these things so dear, anyway. But you forgot about... (it sounds as if Arrowhead is talking right into the camera and suddenly its voice turns into a low, scratchy whisper)... ''the recording machine. camera is immediately snatched up and, after a few rustling noises, the lens focuses in on Arrowhead's face. Why... greetings, to the humans who may be watching this upon later inspection of the facility! As you have heard, I will be sparing the human Jon here! I... expect you will accept this gift with great gratitude! Yes, I shall be escaping, and yes, all of this has been... planned! Thank you for listening, and now... I must be off!" again begins bursting with an odd kind of laughter before the camera is thrown to the ground and the screen turns to static. Journal Entries 'Field Entry #001' In some messed up forest from the movies, August ██, 20██ What is with some people? Seriously. All I ever get when I'm working my hardest and doing whatever is asked of me is a bunch of flak. "Jesus, Jennie, why don't you grow a brain?" or, "Ms. Kyneel, I expected better' '''of you!" is all I hear. Maybe it's because I have to get egged on because I'm the youngest in the group. Not like 24 is all that young, but still. Or maybe it's because I'm the only woman. Maybe it's because I get really scared really easily. I don't know. Either way, I've decided to start writing a journal so that A) I can pass ''some ''time in this mind-numbing place, and B) so that one day, just maybe, someone might think of my life as, "interesting," while reading it. Anyway, it's like 5 in the morning, and we've been in these creepy ass woods for the past week now. I swear, every time I leave the camp it feels like I'm being stalked by some monster. Maybe it's that thing we're supposed to be hunting for. Maybe sasquatch? I don't know. My briefing basically consisted of getting told to pack and then following directions to the letter every second after that. As usual on these "operations." When you think about them, operations would seem cool and top-secret; and then you realize they all boil down into being boring camp-outs filled with nothingness and charting shit that you don't care about. Maybe science just isn't my thing. But it's the only work I could get and, according to my "superiors," I do an alright job at it. What else is there to write about? Well, I'm tired. And my weirdo astronaut-style breakfast tasted just the same as shit. Just like normal. And- oh, well there's my ''commanding officer calling for me again. Probably gonna repeat being a sexist little asshat. Should give him a beating sometime, maybe he'll stop messing with people if he gets his face kicked in by a woman. Guess I'll write another one later today. 'Field Entry #002' On a helicopter above the creepy-ass woods, August ██, 20██ Well, I think this is the first time I've ever actually thought of my job as being any where near the definition of "exciting." Then again, this is also the first time I've ever done one of the most important jobs that could possibly be assigned to me, and doing it solo. Guess I better tell the tale about the epic action and adrenaline rush that I so totally experienced. So anyway, after running around in circles with the majority of my field group and commanding officer (Richard, or as I used to call him, Dick) for about three hours, we returned to camp to find the 3 guys we left behind to guard the place having their entire craniums being gruesomely ripped out by some... thing. I nearly threw up upon first sight and felt the urge to get the fuck out of there before I would suffer the same fate. But the guys with me wouldn't let me flee so fast. Immediately, they began to empty all of their ammo at the monster, who had currently been in the process of sucking up the left-over red goop of the final guard it killed, a guy I had only been barely introduced with named Derek. As soon as it detected us it snapped its head in our direction. I had no idea what the creature was. I had no idea where it came from. I had no idea why it was here, on this planet, on this Earth. I didn't know if it was an abomination or just... I don't know. But I knew we had to kill this thing. The problem was, no matter how much we threw at it, it didn't even flinch. When I first recovered from the initial shock of all the gore when I returned was when I really had a good look at it. It was bipedal, humanoid, massive, at least 10 feet tall, and had these big green eyes that you'd normally see on something like a fly. They were formed in a perfect delta, just below which lay a round mouth filled with rows of gleaming teeth on the inside. The head was formed into what looked like the tip of an arrow or spear. The skin... the skin was just disgusting. It looked like it had been forcibly pulled off of someone who died a long time ago and then got mashed and reformed to fit a ginormous shape. All of it was yellow, some parts of the body a darker shade, some a lighter. And it looked really thick. But the strangest part was how long his arms were and how small his legs seemed. Well, compared to me, I probably couldn't reach the thing's hips. But just one of his arms alone must've been bigger than the both of his legs stacked. Which is why I underestimated how fast it would be. When a bullet hit it, the only thing it seemed to get was surprised. Like it wasn't used to the amount of force being used against it. But other than that, nothing happened. It just seemed like the projectile would bounce off of its skin, leaving no trace behind. But despite this, they just wouldn't stop firing at it. The first guy to go down was Richard, and I couldn't believe how agile the thing was. It must've leapt at least 30 feet to get to him, and then to overpower him and mutilate the guy within a span of less than 3 seconds? No matter how much I hated him, it still nearly brought tears to my eyes just seeing another human get killed so quickly, so easily. Because it was clear that I had no way of actually killing the thing (at least, not with any weapons that I had right now), I had to trap it somehow. That's when something came to my mind. While we were getting in the supply van and preparing to leave on the trip, I had caught bits and pieces of conversation between Richard and some guy back at the facility's R&D department. I think his name was Dr. Philips? Anyway, the Philips guy had said something about bringing the "subject" back alive and well as a priority, informing us about how dangerous it was. And that's when it all started to fit. I couldn't believe it. They had sent us here, knowing that beast would come after us. And we had been given top-priority orders to trap it of all things. Which all led back to the big iron container at the center of the campsite. All of it made sense now. I originally had no idea why it was there. Whenever I asked all I was greeted with was either a shrug or a "you don't need to know." Now I did know, and I really needed it. I dared to look back and realized I had made a mistake. The "subject" thing had already killed the rest of the crew. And, even though I had managed to get a good distance away without it noticing, it must've sensed me looking back at it. It began to sprint after me, swinging its arms around in crazy circles. Fortunately I managed to reach the mobile container just in time. Unfortunately, the subject was closing in on me. And incredibly quickly. I had no other choice. I ran inside the container and was immediately treated to a brightly lit area completely empty of any furniture. The only thing I noticed was some water and raw steaks in two big containers in a corner, which must have been meant to support the subject thing. They must have meant to keep it in here for a decent amount of time. But the only thing that mattered now was getting that monster in and getting me out. When I ran in I noticed to my right a large red button that reflected the green of the forest. It must have been the door control mechanism. It was the only way. I doubled around and just barely avoided getting hit by the creature as it pounced right after me. If I had kept running a split second longer through the container I would have been dead. Now I ran as fast as I possibly could, towards the door. I hit the button as I ran through the opening and dived out. The door snapped shut. I had somehow, amazingly, done it. I could hear the abomination pounding on the door a little while after I had run out, and was nervous for a minute, thinking it would successfully break free. But it eventually stopped and must have given up. I radioed in and poured everything that had happened out. I was crying and swearing at them for killing all of us. All they said had been "we're on our way." The magic words. A half-hour or so later no more than 2 military choppers came, "Clover Labs," the franchise that owns our facility, plastered brightly across the sides. One of them picked me up, and the other had used some kind of cable things to pick up the iron container. The pilots and soldiers within the helicopters had commended me with nothing more than a silent nod. I swore under my breath. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Science